


Oops, We Did it Again

by ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, asks, tumblr submissions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies/pseuds/ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies
Summary: This was an ask I received on tumblr, with the prompt: "Oops I did it again” OTP: RedXRae
Relationships: Raven/Red X (DCU)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Oops, We Did it Again

“Fuck.” 

Raven ripped at her long violet locks as she paced back and forth in the bathroom, bent on wearing a hole in the granite floor of the elegant mansion. This was not happening. Not tonight. Dick had invited them all to a charity gala at someone or other’s mansion. Billionaires, millionaires, “aires” of all types were attending. Literally a room full of arrogant assholes.

“Fuck fuck fuck FUCK.” 

Gripping the porcelain counter top, she peered at herself in the mirror. The doorknob rattled beside her. 

“Get a grip on yourself. It wasn’t even him that you saw. It could’ve been anyone.” Her violet irises gleamed in the reflection before her. Willing the redness from her complexion, she gathered herself. 

The titan gripped the blue crinoline of her dress in her hands, slipping the silver pumps back on her feet. The dress was long, beautiful, and simple, but not her taste. She looked elegant. Hell, she’d fooled some of the guests into thinking she belonged into high class society. The long sleeves dripped off of her arms, making her look almost ethereal. The low neckline made her uncomfortable, as it had attracted a lot of attention. Including Dick’s. 

Sighing, she fiddled with her long silver earrings once more, before sliding the lock to the right and stepping back into reality.

The soft tones of a piano wafted through the air from another room, quiet amidst the chatter of the growing crowd. Her eyes sifted through the crowd, searching for him. 

_There_.

Violet irises connected with piercing green. An uneasy feeling washed over her. Fuck. It _was_ him.

Turning quickly, she moved into another room, settling herself next to the kitchen as she watched the caterers moving in and out of the french doors and into the brightly lit kitchen. It was safe here. He wouldn’t pop out of the shadows at her. 

There was a faint tinging as someone important stood in the center of the room, tapping a piece of silverware against his champagne glass. Raven took the opportunity to down another drink, she’d lost count about an hour ago. 

Slightly buzzed, she forced herself to listen to the poor cad’s speech. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. Suddenly, an arm encircled her waist, and she was

f

a

l

l

i

n

g

.

Everything was black around her, the darkness swallowing them. Then, as quickly as it had happened, it was over. She was in a dimly lit room with a bed in the far corner. A room she knew all too well. Stolen art adorned the walls, barely visible in the darkness. The moon cast its glow on her kidnapper, though she already knew who it was.

“What the FUCK Jason.” Seething, she threw a punch, but the adept man caught her blow with his hand softly, planting a kiss.

He wore no mask for this encounter, his inky black hair spilling over his face and into his eyes, the white streak illuminated in the glow of the moon making him seem almost ghost-like. 

The green of his eyes punctured her heart, which pounded mercilessly in her chest at their close proximity. 

“I know.” His deep voice was just a whisper as he stepped ever closer to her, sweeping the hair off of her face. “I had to see you again.”

“I told you we couldn’t anymore. Last time, it was a mistake, we shouldn’t have-”

“A mistake?” His eyes held a certain playful darkness to them. Cautiously, he dipped his face lower, towards her neck, planting a kiss over her pale skin. They both seemed iridescent, basking in the pale light. Raven tried to focus on the orange shaggy carpet underfoot, refusing to give in. The scent of his cologne overwhelmed her, whisky and something woodsy.

“Stop.” She hissed, clenching her fists, refusing to give in to his attempts. But oh, her body wanted to. 

His warm hands enveloped her face, tilting her face up to his. And then his mouth was on hers, hot and needy, their tongues entwining. All rational thoughts flew out of the window behind them. She felt as if her lips would bruise with the ferocity of his kiss, so painful but so delicious. Their hearts beat in sync, the rhythm drowning out all other noise. Her fingers dug into his tux, ripping the black rayon material off of him. 

With a soft touch, his hands roamed over her body, pulling her closer to him.

“Oops.” He paused, not a hint of remorse in his tone. His mouth crashed back onto hers with even more fervor as he pushed her against the cold glass of the window pane. A moan erupted from her as he yanked the crinoline of her dress up, grinding himself against her. 

Breaking their kiss, he paused, feeling her hot and wet against his black rayon trousers. Their eyes connected, a small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

“We need to stop. We agreed we weren’t going to do this anymore. The last time was the last time.” Her breathing was labored. Raven tried to squeeze her thighs together to stave off the warmth that was trickling down and pulsating between her legs, but his knee was firmly planted against the wall. 

“But Little Bird…Last time was also the first time. Shouldn’t we at least just see if what happened last time wasn’t…A fluke?” The heat of his gaze intensified, and she flushed under his watch.

“No. Jason. You know this is wrong. We both know this is wrong. You’re lucky I haven’t turned you in to the tit-” Her words were cut short as he dipped his head to her neck and began to pepper her with kisses. His touch was intoxicating, and she couldn’t seem to form a thought when he was near her. Long, slender fingers clutched at his back, and she willed herself to push him away. She found herself pulling him closer though, as his mouth dipped lower. Her own body betrayed her. 

With a flourish, her dress hit the floor, discarded, and Jason examined her in all her glory. Adorned in beautiful black lace, he drank her in as he formulated his plan to devour her. 

“But- _Jason_ ,” her pitiful attempts to argue were diminished as he dropped to his knees, lifting her ass to rest on the windowsill while her legs sat on his shoulder. He smirked against the lace fabric of her panties as she mewled under his touch. Her violet hair was plastered to the window with the humidity of the evening, her fingers clutching the edge of the white sill as she whimpered. 

Jason’s tongue darted out, licking her creamy thigh, eliciting a gasp. He was teasing her. With a gentle touch, he slid his fingers into the sides of her panties, tugging them down. Without any hesitation, his mouth was between her legs once more, his heady breath causing her to shiver. He paused at her opening, allowing the warmth of his presence to cause her to squirm. 

“Did you want me to stop?” He whispered. She knew he was doing this to torture her. 

“No.” The whisper was barely audible, but it was all the encouragement he needed. His tongue swirled at her clit, and she buried her hands into his hair as she moaned. Her back arched as his hands cupped her ass, bringing her closer to his mouth. Deliberately slowly, a finger slid into her moist center as he searched for her sweet spot. Sucking on her clit, he pumped his fingers in and out of her as he listened to the intensity of her moans. 

Raven’s eyes drifted shut as she felt her body begin to quake as every stroke of his tongue and pump of his finger brought her closer to her undoing. And then he stopped, pulling away from her suddenly, a crooked smirk plastered across his handsome features. Disbelief resounded through her.

“You’re not fucking serious.” 

“You said we should stop. So I stopped.” Rage filled her body as she flew towards him, throwing him onto his satin sheets like a sack of flour. The breath left his body as she ripped his trousers off of him and threw them across the room. “Now, hold on a- FUCK.” His moan was muffled as she buried his member into her, lowering herself onto him in one fluid motion. 

God, she was everything he wanted. Rough, calloused hands encircled her plump breasts as he watched her face carefully. So damn sexy. Gripping her violet locks, he pulled her face towards his, meeting her with a sweet kiss as she rode him. He buried his face in her soft, supple breasts as he felt the pressure in him build. 

The bed creaked below them as he rolled them over, pinning her arms to her sides as he slid his mouth over one of her nipples. Slamming himself into her, he watched her face ripple with pleasure, committing it to memory for later. 

“Tell me this isn’t the last time I’ll see you.” Jason’s breathing was labored, but his eyes pierced hers with a need, a hunger she only too eagerly shared. “ _Tell me_.”

“It’s not-” She gasped, and he watched her face contort with pleasure.

“ _Say it_.” He picked up the intensity, causing the bed to knock against the wall as he buried himself into her over and over. 

“It’s not the last time. I don’t want there to be a last time.” Her hands slid down his back, slick with sweat. Lowering his mouth to hers once more, his lips moved against hers as he softly devoured her moans.

“ _Jason_.” Their gazes connected once more as he felt her muscles contracting around him, he gasped, trying to hold on a little longer. 

“Yes Little Bird?”

“I fucking hate you.” Her nails dug into him as she climaxed, her screams rippling through the room. He came not long after, she was too tight to bear. Falling onto the bed beside her, he rolled her body into his, wrapping his arms around her. For a moment, they sat bathed in silence, her head resting on his chest. 

A quiet ring brought them back to reality. Her phone. Silencing it, she threw her arm over her face. 

“Oops. We did it again.” Her head bobbed as his chest vibrated with laughter. 

“What are we going to do?” There was no easy solution to this game of cat and mouse they’d been playing. But the sex was so fucking good.

“I haven’t the faintest idea. But we’ll figure it out.” He kissed the top of her head. 

**Author's Note:**

> HI SORRY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT


End file.
